Chewing gum is available to consumers in a variety of different formats. These include stick gum, slab gum, pellet gum, extruded gum, and others.
A range of packaging for gum is also available, some used predominantly in relation to one or other of the gum formats. Gum pellets are typically packaged together in a carton or dispenser that can be opened to dispense one or more pellets at a time. It is also known to package gum pellets in a so called blister pack. Typically, a blister pack comprises a base of plastic in which a number of pockets or cavities are formed. Individual gum pellets are placed in each pocket and a sheet of foil or other material is attached to the base to contain and preferably seal the pellets in the pockets. The consumer can remove individual pellets one at a time by pushing them out of their pockets through the foil whilst the remaining pellets remain sealed within their pockets. Whilst it can be advantageous to have gum pellets individually sealed in a separate pocket; such packaging is comparatively expensive and can be very bulky if a large number of pellets are to be contained in the packaging.
It is also known to provide a blister pack having a single pocket for receiving a number of items. This provides a less costly and less bulky method of packaging a large number of items but has the disadvantage that once opened it can be difficult to retain the remaining items in the pocket.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide an improved packaging which overcomes, or at least mitigates, the drawbacks of the known packaging.